


Broken

by froggy_freek



Category: Almost Human, Riddick (2013)
Genre: Angst, Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love brings them closer, sometimes it breaks them ...</p><p>A manip inspired by a wonderful scene in a fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436284) by [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five). 



As I read the fourth chapter of the fic this image just stuck with me .. So much love and angst and heartbreak .. but also an knowledge that somehow it will all work out ...

It has been a real bitch trying to find the perfect pictures ad of cours ethe perfectionist in me is never happy with the end result but .. but ... I think that the facial expressions work .. at least I hope they do! 

Enjoy!

 


End file.
